


Quarantine? Quarantine.

by Sassywarlock29



Category: wtfock
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Quarantine, Robbe IJzermans - Freeform, SKAM, Sander, Sander Driesen - Freeform, Sobbe - Freeform, mama ijzermans - Freeform, robbe - Freeform, robbexsander, rosander - Freeform, sanderxrobbe, skam belgium - Freeform, wtfock - Freeform, wtfock 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywarlock29/pseuds/Sassywarlock29
Summary: sander sneaks out during quarantine to see robbe ;) (ps- this is just fictional and for fun and i know sander and robbe wouldn’t be so irresponsible (or are they?😂))
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Quarantine? Quarantine.

robbe ijzermans had seen a lot of things in life but boredom to the point you start counting how many Waka Waka’s were there in shakira’s superhit FIFA anthem, had not been one of them.

he lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling, with a slight pang in his chest and he couldn’t help but get his phone from his night stand and send sander a text before going to his gallery and flipping through his lover’s pictures and the silly, cute video he had sent robbe the other day. 

as he was blushing deeper, thinking about how sander had called him “the most beautiful man he had ever seen”, his phone rang and the caller ID said sander’s name. 

“hey.” robbe said shyly. They had been dating for a while now but the boy still got shy and overwhelmed in a good way of course, around the bleached blonde.

“Hey cutie. How are you doing?” Sander said and robbe could hear the smile in his voice.

“not so well, i’m just too bored and i miss you.” 

“yeah who wouldn’t miss a hot artist boyfriend?” 

“not me.” robbe said and they giggled.

“how’s mama?” sander asked.

“she’s been doing much better and i think it’s because we have been spending so much time together again. what about you?” 

“that’s cool! i’m great actually.” 

“mhmm. where are you though? don’t go roaming about too often, silly man.” robbe jested and marvelled that he had actually come up with something close to a pet name for sander, if not a fabulous one. 

suddenly robbe heard a soft knock at his bedroom door and he whispered an “i’ll be right back” into the phone before getting up and opening the door. 

as soon as he did so, he came face to face with a sander clad in leather jacket, a bowie shirt underneath and ripped black jeans, mask on, phone in hand and wind swept hair. 

“i’m home.” sander said as they made eye contact and robbe couldn’t help but smile wide and blink back tears. He had not seen this boy he loved more than life in so long that it physically hurt. 

he threw his arms around sander’s neck and slowly sliding his boyfriend’s mask down, kissed the lips he had dreamt of every single night. they stood like that for a while, just holding each other and kissing fiercely, as if making up for every second that they weren’t together. when they finally pulled away from each other, robbe couldn’t find it in himself to hold back anymore and so he hugged sander close and let his tears fall. 

“hey? are you okay?” sander whispered in his ear, softly running his hands through his boyfriend’s brown hair. 

“i’m sorry i’ve just.. i’ve never missed someone so much. oh god i’m annoying.” robbe said, pulling away and wiping his tears. 

“okay, i’ll spell annoying like C-U-T-E from this day on.” sander said, making robbe giggle before the smaller boy pulled him inside his room. 

“it’s not safe to sneak out like this sander. don’t do it again while the quarantine is on.” robbe said, gently removing the mask from his boyfriend’s face and keeping it in a corner on his study desk. 

“i won’t need to sneak out anymore, skaterboy.” sander spoke, his signature smirk sitting proudly on his beautiful face. 

“what do you mean?” 

“my stuff is downstairs,” sander said and went down on one knee in front of robbe, holding in front him, an imaginary rose. 

“will you spend the rest of your quarantine with me?” sander proposed, with as much sincerity as he could muster up. 

robbe smiled and rolled his eyes beforehand jokingly smacking sander lightly on the head. 

“yes, you extra as fuck drama queen.” 

“king.” sander corrected. 

“king! now go get your stuff, take a shower and i’ll go make us coffee. did you meet mama downstairs?” 

“yeah she was the one who let me in. i swear ijzermans, my own mother has never been more happy to see me.” sander said and robbe shook his head, smiling down at his artist. 

“alright, silly man. it’s good you came here though. spending quarantine with no family around must suck donkey.” robbe exclaimed. 

“yup, but solo quarantine was the past. we are the future.” sander replied and winked before he watched robbe roll his eyes and leave the room.


End file.
